


Verulfr

by Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Come Inflation, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Physical Abuse, Royalty, Seiðr, True Love, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, have fun kids, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Inspired by The Lay of the Were-wolf





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1_Crazy_Little_Nerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_Crazy_Little_Nerd/gifts), [OmegaBeast27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaBeast27/gifts), [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/gifts), [angel_protecting_you](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/gifts), [otakutatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakutatoes/gifts).



Stian’s first memory is of his lord. 

 

Most first memories are of mother, of warm caresses, and he feels hints of that, but his first clear memory is of him and his lord sitting under an Elm tree together. He was in his wolf form, his -then- small head resting on his lord’s thighs, his eyes slipped shut. He was tranquil, little fingers running through little fur. And when his lord ceased patting his head, he sensed- scented- a sadness in him. 

 

“Stian,” his lord said, and he still shivered to remember his lord calling his name in the high, sweet voice he’d had as a child, “Will you leave me? Don’t lie to me, dear one.” Stian ached at the pain in those words. “I am tired of not being able to tell whether someone is my friend or using me for my status. Can you swear to me that you will stand by my side?” Stian stared up at his Lord, his friend, his beloved, and he tried to convey with his eyes his sincerity. His wolf was not yet content, but he had enough control to be himself, even if he could not be human. And his lord seemed to know, or could see, because he leaned down til their foreheads touched and smiled a smile that made Stian’s being light up with joy. “Then I will do the same for you,” His lord murmured, and in that moment Stian’s wolf was satisfied, giving a happy rumble of  _ mate, safe, _ before releasing him into his form that had hands and toes. He laid there, naked as his birth but unashamed, with his head in his lord’s lap and content as small finger tugged gently through his hair. His furry ears and his tail twitched when little hands grazed the sensitive spot behind one ear and Stian’s wolf rumbled, content to lay with his packmate. 

 

When his extra appendages finally disappeared, his lord helped him with his clothing and they sat, side by side and arms linked, with their backs to the elm tree. 

 

They sat until the sun was set and they heard the calls for his lord. His lord stood, and Stian followed him. 

 

……………

 

As they grew, Stian kept that memory close in his heart. He fought tooth and nail to stay by his lord’s side, he fought until he was broken and bleeding, but it was all worth it when he finally got to see that brilliant smile that always shone so brightly whenever his lord saw how hard he worked so that they would not be torn apart. 

 

He was of his seventh summer when his lord gave him permission to seek him out in the library after sunset. Neither ever failed to show, and both basked in the companionable silence that wrapped them like the warmth of a fire when they sat there together. 

 

Training for the little soldiers began at the age of eight, and Stian had fought and trained himself to near exhaustion for the right to be admitted a year early. He could smell his lord’s amused resignation and his acceptance, and it made him strive harder to prove himself. Half-way through his seventh winter when his lord found him out side, sweating in the snow after being reprimanded by his instructor, his lord pulled him to the old willow tree that stood by the banks of the river and the stump of the elm from their early childhood at the sight of his flashing eyes. His lord pulled the clothes off of his body so that he may shift, and Stian was trembling with cold and with the shame of feeling as if he had failed his lord in some way until his lord sat with his back to the tree and pulled the substantially larger wolf over his lap and placed the heavy head over his shoulder. He pulled his robe tight around them both and stroked his hands over the wolf’s sides, running his hands over and in the thick black fur. He leaned his cheek against the wolf’s head and spoke gently to him as his wolf let out short, soft muffled whines. 

 

“Stian,” he breathed softly, pulling the wolf to him tightly and pressing his face to the fur, “Stian,” he called, softly, thrice more until the wolf had calmed. It burrowed deeper into his warmth and the little twelve winter fingers curled into seven winter fur and nuzzled into the warm neck there. 

 

“Stian,” and here his lord pulled Stian’s head from his shoulder and held his soft head in his hands so that wolven gold stared into royal blue, sparkling with warmth and affection, swirled together in an ocean of bright authority. They stared, nose to nose, into each other, until his lord relaxed some and gently removed his hands from their punishing grip in Stian’s soft fur. Neither broke eye contact, but his lord brushed his fingers softly over the ruffled fur, smoothing out the creases in apology. Stian didn’t dare move, too scared that he would break this moment of soft tranquility and- and-

 

Acceptance. 

 

“Stian,” his lord murmured once more. He closed his eyes briefly, opened them and gently tilted Stian’s head to rest their foreheads together, something that they had always done to reassure the other that this friendship was real. Stian shivered violently and his eyes flew open as he registered that his lord had let his seiðr to hang freely in the air between and around them. He relaxed slowly and pressed his lord back several centimeters. Gentle twelve winter fingers slipped easily through seven winter fur as seiðr danced around them under the willow tree.  

 

“I do not think that I have told you this before,” His lord murmured softly. “And I would wish that you do not repeat it to other ears,” here all the wolf could scent was sincerity, the acceptance from earlier, and a touch of sharp nervousness that made his pay acute attention. “But you are the one person that I have known I can rely on through all of the troubles. If my mother’s seiðr training gets to be too much or my father is too harsh, I can be sure that I can rely on you.” His lord pulled Stian’s head close to his chest and and rested against it. Stian pushed back gently, holding his lord upright. 

 

“I am proud of you,” his lord breathed into Stian’s ear. “You’ve worked so hard, and now we are at a place where we can see each other every day. I am so grateful, my beloved.” 

 

Stian’s heart soared, and his wolf immediately lifted his hold. He shifted human and wrapped his arms around his lord’s neck, pulling himself close. He felt his lord wrap arms around his waist and trembled when his lord pulled his head gently forward so that it was tucked into his lord’s neck. 

 

Stian shivered again, this time from the cold, and his lord pulled his cloak around them both. They embraced under the willow tree in the middle of the light snowfall shivering from the cold, and Stian couldn’t be happier. 

 

Stian eventually dressed his shaking limbs and gently pulled his lord to his feet, and they leaned against each other, stumbling towards the castle. Stian had a giddy grin on his face and nuzzled his nose into his lord’s shoulder. He felt gentle fingers run through his curls and smiled wider. He was pulled to a stop just before the doors that led in from the gardens and sighed happily as his lord pulled him into an embrace. He felt his lord nuzzle against his hair and smiled brightly, a low, relaxed rumble rising in the back of his throat. He heard a quiet laugh and felt blood rising to his cheeks as he basked in the embrace of his lord. When his lord pulled away, he kept his head down, and heard another gentle laugh. He felt a finger under his chin, gently pressing upwards, and tilted his head. His eyes grew wide when his lord pressed a gentle kiss to his temple and he stood there in shock, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. The hand cupped his cheek and he felt a warm voice whisper in his ear, “Be safe and warm tonight, my gentle Stian. Do not linger out here for too long, beloved.” 

 

Stian only vaguely noticed his lord’s departure. He was shaken out of his stupor when a small piece of hail thunked onto his head. He startled, blushed a little more, and went inside quickly, brushing the snow from his shoulders as he stepped inside. His golden eyes shone softly in joy and he made his way, undisturbed, to his rooms. 

 

For the next several months, Stian thought of whispered words and light brushes of lips whenever his strength started to fail him. He trained hard, his eyes bright and fiery. If the trainers noticed the prince watching more trainings than he had before, none said anything, neither did they speak if they saw those blue, blue eyes shine with amusement and affection whenever they lit upon a raven haired boy one winter younger than the rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verulfr-story title, means were-wolf
> 
> Eerikki-forever king 
> 
> Stian (One who wanders) Lovett (Wolf-man)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

As Stian and his lord grew older, they found less and less time for themselves. His lord, Eerikki, took on more and more duties, and he was immersed farther and farther into his training. They still found time every evening to sit in the library together, but sometimes it would be hours before Stian was done with his practise drills and well into the night. On these days, they would only have a few moments before the bells signaled midnight, and then they would go their separate ways. But they made sure to see each other every day, and his lord grew more and more thankful that his boy had decided to bring himself as close as he could to his lord when they were younger, as the maids were used to seeing them walking or talking together. It was not as much of a scandal as it would have been, had Stian not taken the initiative, and so his lord had been able to hide their friendship from his ailing father all these years.

 

One night, Stian did not come. 

 

He had looked fine that afternoon, after lunch, training and keeping up with the trainees two and three years older than him with ease. So Eerikki, now the age of sixteen, slid from his chair and glided down the halls to the courtyard. His boy wasn’t training. He slid outside of the door carefully and made his way around the perimeter of the courtyard. 

 

He knew his Stian would not even think of retiring to his room until he had seen and spoken to his lord at least once that day, and Eerikki had made sure to stay out of his boy’s sight. He loved their nightly talks, no matter how small some of them could be. 

 

The little lord saw the glint of steel in the moonlight on his right and glided quickly over. He stopped, frozen in anger and fear, when the cloud over the moon was blown away by the wind. His Stian was crumpled in a ball in the corner of the courtyard, his dark hair looking like the deepest black against his pale skin. His too pale skin. His sword was still clenched in one hand, his eyes were shut and his breathing looked laboured. Eerikki dropped to his knees silently, working hard to keep his seiðr repressed inside of him. It was swirling around, and after a few moments of making sure that it would not hurt his boy, he slowly released his aura. He slid next to his boy and checked him over for injuries. He swore he saw red. Beside all the usual bumps scrapes and bruises, there were several open cuts and deep green angry looking bruises littering his arms, and legs, and more when the little lord gently and carefully lifted his boy’s shirt. The bruises were well onto their way to be completely healed, most likely sped up by his, ah, furry condition. 

 

Eerikki covered his boy in his seiðr, speeding up the healing process, cleaning all of the blood away. He fixed his clothing and added another layer of protection to it. He sighed and smoothed Stian’s hair away from his face, dropping a short kiss on his forehead. He gently stroked at Stian’s fingers until he released his sword and sheathed it, putting it back in it’s place on his boy’s hip. He stroked his fingers through Stian’s hair and turned his head to glare around the courtyard. There were three distinctly terrified auras quivering in the bushes and he narrowed his eyes at them. His  seiðr amplified hearing heard a breathless squeak and he smirked, about to rain his fury on them when he felt a gentle brush to his arm. His gaze immediately turned to his boy and a blue dome rose up around them, shielding them from view. Eerikki’s hands, soft and affectionate, stroked through his boy’s hair. Beautiful golden eyes shut in pleasure and a small smile rose to his lovely lips. The little lord scowled deeper as he thought that those brutes in the corner would have killed this treasure had he not been a verulfr infused with  seiðr for his changes. 

 

“Names,” Eerikki bit out, scowling softly. Bleary golden eyes opened warily. 

 

“My lord?” 

 

“Their names,” Eerikki huffed, “Who did this to you?” 

 

“I-” Stian bit his lip and looked up worriedly. “I can deal with it. It is no trouble.” 

 

Those blue, blue eyes bored into him and Stian could feel his own eyes stinging. “I-” 

 

“If you’re going to say you’re sorry, please cease,” Eerikki’s voice was infinitely more gentle and he brushed over one pale cheek with his thumb. “This is not your fault. I have seen their looks at you and I should have done something about it before it could escalate to this.” Stian trembled in his hold and Eerikki sighed softly before leaning forward so that their foreheads could touch. “I am the one who should be sorry, beloved. I was not watching out for you.” 

 

Stian was shaking his head furiously. “The fault does not lie with you! It is my fault. I should have- I- they goaded me but I will not apologize for striking first.” Golden eyes bored into blue. 

 

“You will not?” Eerikki was fishing, and they both knew it. “Only two things rile you up, lovely. I do not call you gentle for nothing.” 

 

Golden eyes flashed and Eerikki was frozen by their intensity. “They insulted you, my lord. I could not let them stand after what they said.” 

 

A blonde eyebrow rose. “And what did they say?” Eerikki frowned at the panic on his lovely wolf’s face. “Stian?” He said, softer. 

 

“I will not repeat it.” Stian said, his eyes wide. “I will not!”

 

“I will not ask it of you, beloved,” Eerikki said, softly. “May I look?” Stian bit his lip and dithered for a moment. Eerikki waited patiently. He would receive either a yes or a no. 

 

“Y-yes,” Stian mumbled softly, twisting his fingers. Eerikki smiled lightly and took his hands. He brushed a kiss across Stian’s knuckles before releasing his hands. He rested one hand over Stian’s heart and the other on his temple. He treaded carefully, lightly, through his beloved’s head. When he found the scene, his breath caught at the emotion it was steeped in. There was an anger so deep there that he could almost not bear to see it, and his heart swelled with affection for his lovely, gentle boy. When he came out of Stian’s head, Eerikki smiled playfully, his heart full to bursting. He leant down to nibble on Stian’s ear and reveled in the squeak and the heat he could feel rising to his beloved’s cheeks. 

 

“Though I am not a prude,” He murmured, nipping at the skin below Stian’s ear, “They are correct in the fact that I have never slept with a woman, are they not, beloved?” He breathed the words into Stian’s ear and released him when Stian pushed gently at his chest. 

 

“You are insatiable,” Stian mumbled, his cheeks blazing cherry red. 

 

“Oh, that’s not what you said two moons ago at the village bank, now is it, lovely?” Eerikki’s grin was sharp. “If I recall correctly,  _ you _ are the one who wore _ me _ out.” He grinned widely at Stian’s sputter and opened his arms invitingly. Stian slid into them and pressed his face in Eerikki’s chest as if to hide. Eerikki’s heart warmed again at the lack of hesitation. “I also recall a loud wail of my name.” Eerikki said, playfully. His boy tensed and Eerikki stroked through his hair soothingly. “How did that happen I wonder?” Stian peeked up at him and Eerikki’s gaze softened at the worry and insecurity there. “I would have given you my name and leave to use it if you had asked,” He said, softly, “But we have not yet had time together for long enough since then as I expected tears and long cuddles, and there was never an opportune moment to bring it up.” 

 

Stian’s eyes were glistening with tears, as Eerikki predicted. “I-” Stian swallowed and tried again. “I-i,” His face clouded with frustration and Eerikki smoothed a finger over his wrinkled brow. 

 

“You do not have to explain yourself, beloved.” Eerikki said softly. “I trust you with my name. And if I am correct, you learned it on accident and have kept it close to your heart.” Eerikki stroked a hand through Stian’s hair and golden eyes slipped closed. “I will only ask you this: did you know from the start?” Stian shook his head. “Before you began training?” That was when his obsessive clinginess had started. Stian nodded and Eerikki smiled. 

 

“I- I always knew you were different, special, somehow,” Stian murmured, “To me, if not to anyone else. So when I-” He took a stuttering breath. “So when I learned who you  _ really _ are, I realised that you would not stay here forever. You would move to the palace, far, far away, and I needed to  _ go with you _ , so I started training because that was the only-” He hiccupped. There were tears streaming down his face and Eerikki had given up on trying to dry them away. “It was the only thing that I could  _ think _ of and I knew I would have to be the  _ best _ , because the prince is only allowed to take one with them, and if I wasn’t the best, then there was a chance that I wouldn’t get picked because it’s always someone a year or two older than the prince who goes with them and if someone else chose then it wouldn’t be  _ me. _ ” He took a breath, “And I know that sounds horribly vain but I can’t  _ help _ it! I need-” 

 

Eerikki cut him off with a kiss. 

 

It was nothing fancy, just a gentle press of the lips, but Stian stilled immediately in his arms as soon as his lord’s- his  _ prince’s _ lips touched his. Eerikki pulled away slowly, loathe to leave it at that, but his boy needed soothing and explanation, so that is what Eerikki would give him. 

 

“Breathe, love,” Eerikki whispered, “In and out, slowly, come now.” He settled. Bracing himself against the wall, and pulled Stian into his lap. “Nice and easy.” He nuzzled into Stian’s hair and a low rumble met his ears. His lips twitched up into a smile. “First, out of all of the problems I am going to address tonight,” Stian blushed and Eerikki’s lips twitched up a fraction higher, “and there are  _ many _ ,” He honestly only stressed this word to see Stian blush deeper and was not disappointed. He pulled Stian’s head up and touched their noses, staring into glittering golden eyes. “I will never leave you,” He said firmly. “Never. I will give you leave to go for a few months, may send you away for a while but that is  _ only _ ,” and here he pushed authority into his voice, “Because I expect and trust that you will  _ come back to me, _ ” He said. Stian had relaxed into his embrace and stared honestly up into Eerikki’s eyes. 

 

“I will only ever leave if you want me to,” He said. 

 

“And I might,” Eerikki replied, “But I will also always want you back.” 

 

Stian smiled at this and snuggled closer. Eerikki stroked through his hair again and tightened his arms just barely. 

 

“The second,” Eerikki said, “Is that yes, I am the crown prince. Yes my name is Eerikki,” and here he dipped his head so that his breath fanned over Stian’s cheek. “And yes, I give you leave to use it when we are alone like this or in the company of friendlies.” Stian’s eyes squeezed shut and his arms tightened almost imperceptibly around Eerikki. “I know we do not have friends at the moment,” Eerikki said soothingly, “But if ever the situation arrives that we do, you may call me by my name when they are near. In fact,” he said, his eyes twinkling, I absolutely forbid you to call me ‘lord’ when no one can hear us like this.”

 

Stian’s eyes twinkled back up at him. “Yes, majesty.” Eerikki sighed, but he was grinning. 

 

“What am I going to do with you, lovely?’’ He said, grinning wider. 

 

“You should keep me, majesty.” Stian replied, smiling softly. “I will make sure you are respected as best as I am able.” 

 

“Imp,” Eerikki said fondly. 

 

“Wolf, majesty,” 

 

“Stop distracting me,” Eerikki said, pressing a kiss to Stian’s forehead. 

 

Stian ducked his head and Eerikki continued caressing his hair. “Where was I, love?” 

 

“Don’t call you lord, majesty,” Stian replied dutifully.

 

“Yes. That.” Eerikki grinned. “The third issue is that I actually get to choose three.” Stian’s head shot up and he stared at Eerikki. Eerikki ran a hand down Stian’s back slowly. “Specifically, one guard I trust who should work themselves up to the captain rank, one maid I trust to head the castle maids, and one shadow, who must be one of the top three swordsman or a life-long friend.” Stian was vibrating and Eerikki pulled him close, so they were pressed chest to chest. “If I choose a shadow who is a swordsman,” Eerikki murmured against Stian’s cheek, “Then I am appointed an advisor. If I choose a friend, then I am appointed a swordsman. I originally chose to pick the friend,” Eerikki said, pressing a soft kiss to Stian’s cheek, “However, recent years have changed that and I intend to choose a swordsman.” His arms tightened around Stian considerably. Stian’s eyes shuttered closed and he shuddered, wrapping his arms around his price and resting his face in the crook of Eerikki’s neck. 

 

“Eerikki,” the name was breathed like a prayer and the prince ran soothing hands down Stian’s back and over his sides. 

 

“Shush, lovely,” Eerikki murmured, “Everything is fine. I would not leave you alone after our promise.” 

 

“Our promise,” Stian sniffled. Eerikki felt wet spots soak into his clothing but could not bring himself to care. “This was always your intention?” 

 

“I would never make a promise to you that I could not keep,” Eerikki said, fiercely. “When I told you that I would stay by your side if you stayed by me, I was not merely spouting words, beloved.”  He slid a hand under Stian’s chin and raised it. “When I promised by the river that you would always hold a place in my heart, I was not just spouting words.” He pulled Stian closer and touched their lips. Stian trembled in his grasp, and Eerikki knew that he needed to say this. His boy may not be able to spout poetry to profess his love, but it was as clear as a crystal stream that he loved Eerikki. He screamed it every day with his actions. He showed it when he struggled to come out on the top of not just his year, but also the three years above him as well, his skills matching most of those the same age as Erikki himself. He showed it in the anger that took over his soul when one spoke ill of Erikki. He showed it in the way he trembled when Eerikki took the time to tell him that he was so  _ so  _ very appreciated for what he did, in the way he worked just as hard from a kind word from Eerikki as he did from an hour lecture from his instructors. He showed it by staying up later than all of the other trainees and practising nonstop until he got the drill correct. Eerikki pushed all of his love affection and awe for the boy he could call his into the kiss, leaving the boy trembling and gasping in his arms minutes later. 

 

“When I say now,” Eerikki murmured, his lips tracing Stian’s face, feather soft, “That I will help you no matter what or when you ask,” Eerikki paused, his eyes boring into Stian. “I am not,” he murmured softly, “Merely speaking words. If you ask me to hold you, to teach you seiðr, to run away with you for a day, for a month, for our lives,” He murmured, “Then I will. If you ask me to hand you the crown and declare you king, then I will. If you ask me to throw myself off of a cliff-” Stian gave a cry that Eerikki silenced with a searing kiss. “Then I  _ will. _ ” 

 

Stian shivered. He trembled under the weight of Eerikki’s gaze and his words. He was crying openly, tears streaming down his face, and he raised trembling hands to cup Eerikki’s cheeks. He pulled Eerikki down so that their foreheads touched and cried. He had never been offered such kindness or trust before, by  _ anyone. _ And the fact that it was handed over so readily, so openly just- 

 

“Eerikki,” He murmured, “Eerikki,” like a prayer. Several times more. “Erikki, E-” a hiccup, “-rikki,” 

 

“I am here, love,” Eerikki soothed, “I am here and I am not leaving you.” 

 

“I- I- Eerikki!” Stian cried,” and Eerikki ran gentle fingers through raven hair. Stian pressed upwards and slanted their lips together for a kiss. Eerikki gasped softly, surprised. Stian had never initiated anything before. Eerikki melted forward into the kiss, pressing softly back against Stian, letting him dominate as much as he wanted. Stian whimpered and pulled Eerikki’s hand to his head. Fingers tangled in hair and pulled Stian forward. Stian fisted the front of Eerikki’s robes and receded only to be pulled forward and  _ dominated _ by his prince. Eerikki pulled himself back, barely, before kissing turned to something more. He held Stian’s face gently in his hands as they pressed their foreheads together, just sitting and breathing in each other’s air. 

 

“I give you my life,” Stian murmured, “to do with what you will, because you gave me yours. I will cherish it in my heart and strive to do my best by you.” Tears ran down his face still, but Eerikki couldn’t fault him, his own eyes were beginning to glimmer. 

 

“Then I,” He murmured softly, “Will do the same. I promise to hold you in my heart and to always strive to give you all that I am. You already do the same.” 

 

When the first tears spilled down Eerikki’s cheeks, Stian rose to his knees and pulled Eerikki’s head to pillow it on his shoulder. Eerikki gripped the fabric of Stian’s shirt near his stomach and allowed himself to let  _ go  _  of his lock and let his suppressed seiðr twirl around them. He lifted his head enough to see Stian’s eyes light up in understanding and then smile, bright and happy, but watery. They locked eyes again and laughed breathlessly together as they sealed their promises with a kiss, the magic whipping around them. 

 

“So mote it be,” they breathed, and the magic snapped into place. 

 

They lay there for a few more hours until it was well after midnight. 

 

“Lovely,” Eerikki breathed eventually. Stian lifted his head from where he was cuddled into Eerikki’s side. “How does it feel to be married in the eyes of the gods?” 

 

Stian’s breath caught and he blushed, before settling and snuggling further into Eerikki’s side. 

 

“It feels wonderful,” He answered honestly. 

 

Eerikki smiled. 

 

He took down the shield a few minutes later and recalled the wounds the three other boys had inflicted on his lover. The word ‘ _ Husband _ ’ floated into his mind unbidden and he blushed briefly. He pressed a soft kiss to Stian’s forehead and shifted him off of Eerikki’s chest and onto the courtyard floor. He stood and stretched and then broke the dome. He quickly cast the illusion that Stian was injured as he had been when Eerikki found him. He stalked over to the bushes and glared down at the three cowering forms there and grinned dangerously when he saw that all three had wet themselves. 

 

“Well, boys,” Eerikki grinned, sharklike, down at them. “What were you doing to my intended shadow?” Even if they thought he was just a lord, he would still get to pick a shadow, and for one to harm a royal’s shadow was a grievous offence. The three boys became even more pale as they realised exactly what they had done and to whom. He felt satisfaction deep in his soul. They had hurt his boy, and now they were going to pay. 

 

……………

 

The next morning, a small, out of breath servant rushed towards the training grounds. It was not yet time for Stian’s class to begin drills, and the small boy bravely dodged through the slashing swords to reach the instructor. 

 

“L-lord says that Stian is not coming for class today, sir,” he mumbled, “But that Bruce, Gunthar and Ivan are required to start their drilling with the next class and not to stop until they are ah,” he faltered. “W-well, lord said that they shouldn’t stop until they are suitably um, injured.” 

 

The instructor raised his eyebrow. “Whatever for?” Bruce Gunthar and Ivan were his top students of their respective years, baring Stian. He had a sinking feeling in his chest. It was obvious amongst the adults that their lord favored Stian, the boys were not stupid enough to-

 

Were they? 

 

“Um,” The little boy hesitated again and the instructor repressed the urge to roll his eyes. “H-he said they ‘willfully injured his intended shadow,’ sir.” There was a wuiet pause, and then, “He’s being awfully lenient, isn’t he?” Little brown eyes stared up into tired grey. The nstructor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Stian was talented, bright, and friendly, he should have many friends, but he was  _ too _ talented. The other boys scorned him because they made him look bad. The instructor was only grateful that the little prince was letting them off so easily. He nodded his head wearily. 

 

“I will see to it that they are suitably-’ He paused. “Punished.” His eyes rested on the doorway. Three young men were stumbling in, barely holding themselves upright. His eyes grew wide at the sight of them.  _ This _ is what his little lord had already done? Perhaps he was not so merciful as he had first thought. The little messenger’s eyes grew round, and then they hardened. 

 

“Our lord is  _ very _ merciful.” 

 

The instructor started. “And why do you say that?” 

 

The little boy bit his lips before speaking again. “He told me that he only did half as much damage to them as they did to his intended. He said he split the pain between them evenly.” 

 

The instructor’s jaw slackened. Twice as much? As  _ that?! _

 

His eyes hardened and he drew himself up to his full height as he instructed the three most talented upper years to break away from their pairs and come stand before him. 

 

“I am pairing you with them,” He directed their attention to the three lost looking boys still milling by the entrance. They do not know the rules of this year, so be willing and open to teach them. This is a punishment for them, not for you.” They started to turn and he said, “Oh, and boys?” When he had their attention again, he smiled. “Be  _ vicious.”  _  They grinned. 

 

A very satisfied Eerikki smirked down at the courtyard from his window. A muffled, pleading whine came from the bed and his smirk grew as he turned to face it. 

 

“Coming love,” He said sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had SO much fun with this.

 

Eerikki carefully cradled Stian close to his chest, trooping silently through the hallways of the castle and to his own room. He nudged the door open with his seiðr and glided through the room to his bed, gently depositing Stian on the soft and fluffy mattress. He smiled when the boy’s hand refused to let go of his shirt. He sighed in exasperation in his own head when the morning maid entered the room and shrieked.

 

“Dalia,” He grounded out, not bothering to his his frustration, “Please scream louder. I don’t think he’s woken up, yet.” When she actually took a deep breath and opened her mouth, he snapped, “Don’t!” and placed his hands over Stian’s ears. She had been ear-achingly loud to  _ him, _ let alone Stian with his enhanced hearing. The thought that she  _ knew _ she could scream louder and was going to do it again rankled at his nerves. 

 

“I-I apologise, my lord,” she curtsied. “May I take a look at him?” Dalia was well versed in healing seiðr, and she was the one who had taught Eerikki most of the healing spells he knew, though the healing cloak he had used on his beloved and the illusions he casted on his boy today were of his own design. He nodded at her and she scurried to his side. She gasped at what she saw, her hands trembling, but her brow knotted in confusion when she could not feel the injuries. “My lord?” She asked tentatively. 

 

“What tipped you off, Dalia?” He asked, urgently. “Was it the scent?” 

 

She started, relaxing when she realised that the boy on the sheets wasn’t actually injured. “No, milord. It was the feel.” 

 

He nodded shortly, frowning. “I don’t know what to do about that, short of re-injuring him.” 

 

She nodded and frowned with him, tapping a finger to her lips. “What if you cast a net?” His eyebrows quirked up, and his lips twitched. 

 

“A net.” 

 

“Yes, like  you recalled the feel of the pain and cast it in a loose net around him? It would make him feel hurt to others and would cause the least amount of pain out of everything else I could think of.” Eerikki nodded and traced a few patterns in the air with his hands. A web of magic settled over Stian’s figure and he shifted, smiling a bit in his sleep from the familiar touch of his prince’s magic. 

 

“And now?” Eerikki prompted her. She smiled bemusedly, her eyes twinkling at him. 

 

“Impeccable, milord.” He huffed and gave her a small smile. “I have to ask though,” She wrung her hands. “Re-injure?” Eerikki’s face closed down and she winced a little. 

 

“This is how I found him. I cast the illusion so he has the chance to rest today. I don’t want him going and running himself ragged today. He had a rough time yesterday and those  _ maggots _ should have known better.” The way he hissed the word had her flinching and narrowing her eyes. 

 

“Maggots, milord?” She said, lightly. He smiled a feral smile at her. 

 

“I’ve taken care of it, Dalia.” 

 

“And if I asked permission to tell the cooks to ‘forget’ their food for the day, you would object?” She said, innocently as she could manage. 

 

He laughed a short, sharp, bark, and said, “Gunthar, Bruce and Ivan.” She nodded and curtsied. 

 

“Shall I send in Ethan to bring the messages to the instructor?” 

 

He smiled. “You shall.” He fished a coin from his tunic and flicked it at her. She caught it in a fist and then examined it. When she looked up, wide eyed, he smiled wider. “Take a break,” he suggested.

 

“I shall not, milord,” She replied, “But I might just sit outside of the servant’s door with my sewing so that you and your intended will remain undisturbed.”  He snorted, amused, and flipped her another coin. She laughed and curtsied again. “You spoil me, milord. Have a wonderful time. Excused?” 

 

He laughed again, a gentler sound. “Excused. Send the boy up with breakfast?” She nodded, smiling brightly. 

 

“I shall.” 

 

He turned his back towards her and she left the room on silent feet, closing the door softly behind herself. Stian moaned softly, His head turning to face Eerikki even as he slept. Eerikki brushed a hand over his cheek gently and sighed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Stian’s forehead before rising and levitating Stian carefully. He pulled back the covers on the bed and placed his lover on the bed gently before drawing the covers up and over to cover him. The word _ ‘husband’ _ floated through his mind again and this time, he smiled, his cheeks tinged pink, as he watched Stian snuggle into the softest blankets he’d probably ever slept on. Eerikki turned away, reluctantly, and used his seiðr to draw the curtains around the bed closed. He opened the servant’s door to reveal a flushed and panting Ethan bearing gifts of food. Eerikki patted his head fondly and took the tray before setting it on his desk. 

 

“I have a task for you, Ethan,” He said, crouching. They were on eye level now, and he was at the perfect height to meet Ethan’s big, wide brown eyes. He supposed that the reason he was so fond of Ethan was because the little boy reminded him of his Stian when he had been that small and impressionable. Ethan looked up at him solemnly with his big brown eyes and Eerikki smiled. 

 

“Three boys hurt my Stian last night.” Ethan’s eyes grew wider and his jaw slackened. Eerikki smiled. “None of that, we all know most of the better knights despise him because he performs better than they.” Ethan’s mouth closed and he reluctantly nodded. “Good boy.” He ruffled Ethan’s hair again and the little boy flushed. Oh, he’d have to figure out how to take Ethan with them. He’d be good for Stian, if nothing else. The boy adored him. “Now, I have already suitably injured them, but if I had injured them all in the amounts that they injured my boy then they would die, as I wouldn’t help them heal. So I cut the pains in half and then split it between the three of them more or less evenly. I need you to tell them I require them to report to the instructor in half an hour, and also to tell the instructor that I want them doing sets until they are suitably injured.” Ethan nodded. “Good. I know you like talking to the instructor, so you have my permission to stay there talking to him for at least an hour. You can stay there the whole day, if you’d like. Just tell anyone who asked that I ordered you to attend to him, alright?” Ethan’s eyes lit up and he nodded happily, vibrating with excitement. Eerikki decided not to tell him that his presence was supposed to be a bit of a punishment for the instructor as he  _ knew _ the instructor had a thing for those big, brown eyes. Having him so near all day and not being able to touch would make him short of temper. This, in turn would make him irritable and more likely to lay down a harsher punishment on the three boys.  “Good boy.” He ruffled Ethan’s hair once more before standing and guiding him to the door. “Now remember, no one is supposed to know that I’m nice to you, alright? It would get us both in trouble. Go on,” and he gently pushed Ethan outside of the door. 

 

“I won’t fail you, sir,” Ethan said, his little voice trembling with sincerity. 

 

Eerikki grinned. 

 

“I have faith in you,” He replied. Ethan nodded seriously and scampered off to deliver his messages and annoy the instructor. 

 

Whoever had taught his father that a firm hand went farther than kindness either was wanting to see his father hated or was ugly. A kind word from a kind face went farther than a harsh word, in his opinion. He only had fifteen years of successful manipulation to base his facts off of, though, so he had no weight to his words against the king. 

 

“Lord?” He heard from the bed. He turned to see Stian’s messy bed head poking cautiously out from the drapes. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were drooping from sleep. 

 

Eerikki thought he looked delectable. 

 

“Here, lovely. We’re alone, at the moment.” Eerikki pushed the drapes aside to settle into the bed with his lovely boy. Stian’s cheeks flamed red as soon as Eerikki touched the bed and he covered his face with his hands when Eerikki settled beside him. Eerikki smiled softly at him when he peeked through his fingertips and laid back into his bed. Breakfast could wait, he wanted peace and quiet inside with his lovely, gentle boy. He closed his eyes, content to be near Stian. He opened his eyes and smiled when he felt a tentative shifting of weight and a warmth pressed up against his side. He wrapped an arm around little shoulders without comment and nuzzled into the head that rested gently over his own heart. He felt a burst of warmth as seeking fingers brushed gently over his stomach and Stian’s hand settled below his ribs, fisting in the fabric there. 

 

“Eerikki?” Came the whispered inquiry. Eerikki smiled and nuzzled into Stian’s head again. 

 

“Yes lovely?” 

 

“W-where are we?” 

 

Eerikki cursed himself and thunked his free hand against his face. Of course. His little one was always tense unless he knew they were both alone and safe. “I’m sorry, beloved, I didn’t even think that you wouldn’t know where we are,” Eerikki stroked a hand down Stian’s back. “We’re safe and alone, Stian. We’re in my rooms.” The body pressed up against his own tensed further, and Eerikki winced. He stroked his hand down Stian’s back again, but it didn’t seem to help this time. “We could move to different rooms if there’s anywhere you’d feel more comfortable. I want you to have a relaxing day. Your wounds might be healed, but it took a lot out of both of us, so we’ll be taking the day off.” Stian twitched in his grasp, and Eerikki frowned. He had no idea what was setting his boy off so. “What’s wrong, my love?” He asked Stian gently. “Is there something I can do? Are you uncomfortable?” Stian shook his head slowly and Eerikki sighed. “I would like to help you. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?” Stian ducked his head and Eerikki’s frown deepened. 

 

“I-I-” Stian paused, “I mean, do you- are we?” He stopped, his hand clenching tighter in Eerikki’s shirt. “D- did you want to?” He faltered, and unclenched his hand to gesture vaguely at their legs. Eerikki frowned, working through the words in his head. When he had an answer, it was not one that he liked. 

 

“I-” Eerikki paused, his frown growing deeper. “I was not intending to. We both need rest today.” He shifted so that he could look directly at his boy. “Stian, did you think that I brought you in here so we could?” Stian’s head stayed down and Eerikki sighed. He pulled gently at his boy until they were sitting up and facing each other. “I love being close to you,” He murmured softly, “I love you. I love it when we can share quiet moments and I confess that I do make a habit of sitting on the window seat with my papers to watch you train.” Stian’s blush darkened, if it was at all possible. His face was bright red, and he was trembling a bit. “I don’t need to. I love it and I would love to do it more often, just like anything else, but I do not need to, and I don’t want to if it makes you this uncomfortable.” 

 

“N-not uncomfortable,” Stian mumbled. “J-just-” He opened and closed his mouth several times before bowing his head. He lifted his head a moment later, a confused look on his face. He sniffed the air and turned in the direction of the desk. “Food?” He asked, somewhat hopefully. Eerikki grinned at Stian and nodded. He loved that his boy’s whole mood could be turned around in a second, especially because it was usually a slow decline into negative feelings and a sudden sharp turn to happiness. Or contentedness. He pressed a quick kiss to Stian’s temple and slid off of the bed, giving Stian the option to join him or to wait until he brought the tray back to the bed. He lifted the tray and turned, a little startled at the image he was presented with. 

 

Stian was sitting with his legs in a spiral, looking down to his right where he leaned on his hand. His hand was splayed over the fabric on the bed where Eerikki had just been, the comforter still warm. He looked up, his head tilted slightly to the side, and his gaze met Eerikki’s from under his lashes. Eerikki squashed a growl in his throat and quickly tamped down and refused the urge to ravish his lovely right then and there. He stood still for a moment before making his way slowly towards the bed, mentally running over images of the one unforgettable time he’d seen the village leper lying naked, the image of her breasts covered with boils and pus entering his mind. He shuddered. 

 

That might have worked a  _ bit _ too well. Stian was frowning, caving in on himself, and it hurt Eerikki’s soul to see it. An idea popped into his head and he stared at his boy, turning over the thought in his head. It seemed like the most and least likely occurrence all at once. 

 

“Beloved,” Eerikki said slowly, setting the tray down on the nightstand and slowly crawling over Stian, “Were you trying to seduce me, by any chance?” Stian started and the blush that took over his face looked almost painful. He bit his lip and gave a tiny nod, and Eerikki just  _ couldn’t _ hold himself back anymore. He settled his weight over Stian and attacked the side of Stian’s pale neck with his lips. “You,” He growled, “Have  _ no idea  _ how  _ hard _ it is for me to see you acting coy and shy and so utterly delectable, do you?” He growled out between kisses. He nipped Stian’s skin and relished the small yelp that he made. “I have to make sure I have  _ complete and utter control of myself _ , because otherwise I wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to drag your delicious, beautiful sweating body out of the courtyard so that I can ravish you.” He dragged his tongue along Stian’s collarbone and burned at the soft, stuttering sigh that passed through those pink lips. “I have tried  _ so hard, _ Stian.” He whispered into his lover’s ear. “So  _ very  _  hard, each and every day, to resist this urge.” He pulled back just enough so that he could stare into Stian’s eyes. “If you did not want me to control myself,” He growled out, “Then you should have let me know  _ sooner. _ I don’t want to even  _ think _ about how many times I could have ravished you between then and now.” He was graced with another stuttering sigh and eyes slipping shut in bliss as his hands traced over the hard muscles on Stian’s stomach. Stian was wound tight as a bow-string, trembling excessively in Eerikki’s grasp. 

 

“Stian,” he called, his voice serious. Delirious golden-yellow eyes opened and Eerikki could  _ see _ that the wolf inside of him was soothed by their actions. Stian blinked once, twice, before he was able to focus on his prince. “How long have you needed this?” Stian blinked again and bit his lip, looking away. Eerikki growled low in his throat. Stian’s arms were quickly caught and bound above his head with a thread of seiðr. “Stian,” he said again. Stian shivered harder under the weight of his gaze. “How many times have I asked you to come to me when you needed?” Eerikki knew that Stian’s wolf could be calmed if they were near, and he was bashing himself over the head in his mind for taking this long to notice. Stian whimpered and Eerikki leveled a glare at him. 

 

“That was not an answer.” 

 

Stian whimpered, his eyes screwing shut. 

 

“Stian?” Eerikki’s voice was unyielding, but he was searching intently for any signs of pain or extreme discomfort. 

 

“M-many,” Stian gasped out. 

 

Eerikki’s grip tightened for a moment before releasing and soothing. “How many times, Stian?” His voice was deceptively soft. 

 

“T-too many,” Stian bit his lips once he finished, a scream building in the back of his throat at the need to be touched. 

 

“Shush,” Eerikki said soothingly. “I passed on the mind bond because I trusted you to look after yourself. I have many responsibilities, and I couldn’t be sure I’d actually told you unless you assured me that I did.” He rubbed his hands gently up and down Stian’s sides, and his trembling lessened. He was still shivering, but not as violently as before. “That does not excuse me, however,” He continued, “from failing to notice that it had gotten this bad.” He stripped Stian of his shirt and then himself and laid so that he was draped over Stian with as much skin to skin contact as possible. “I am sorry, beloved,” Eerikki said softly, “I did not mean to harm you. Take what you need.” And he released the bonds on Stian’s hands. Those hands immediately wrapped around Eerikki’s shoulders and pulled him closer, the teeth sank promptly into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Eerikki bit his lip against the pain and held his crying lover gently. Stian’s hands explored every inch of unclothed Eerikki that he could find, and he licked gently at the bite wound to heal it. In its place appeared a small black swirling tattoo, and when Stian nudged it, Eerikki gasped and bit down on the shoulder in reflex, trembling himself through the intense pleasure and the emotions flowing through him that were definitely not his own. He detached his teeth from Stian’s neck and licked over the wound, murmuring an apology. Stian shivered and an intense emotion of delight almost overwhelmed Eerikki where he lay. He watched as the bite healed and left a matching swirling pattern to the one that graced his own shoulder. He nudged it with his nose, gently, and was unprepared for Stian crying out and arching off of the bed. He lifted Eerikki in the process, who belatedly noticed that a single nudge to the mark brought his little lover to completion. 

 

Eerikki kissed Stian softly, stroking over his sides gently and used his seiðr to make sure he wasn’t putting too much pressure on Stian. They lay there for a few moments, and Eerikki basked in the calm contentedness that washed over him in waves from Stian. He could guess at what the mark was, but resolved to ask Stian to confirm it once he was more lucid. Stian huffed a tired laugh and pushed at Eerikki weakly until he rolled over, but grabbed Eerikki himself last second so that he ended up on top of his older lover. He tucked his head under Eerikki’s chin and just laid there, boneless. 

 

“How does it feel,” Stian murmured tiredly, “To be married in the eyes of most mortals and all immortals?” Eerikki huffed out a surprised laugh and brought his hands up to rest on Stian’s waist. 

 

“It feels glorious,” He replied, “Though I am still rather upset with you.” Stian whined and hid his face in Eerikki’s chest, clutching at air where Eerikki’s shirt usually lay. After a few more moments of relative peace and quiet, Eerikki asked, “Are you ready for your punishment?” Stian hesitated before nodding slowly. Eerikki rolled them over and stared into Stian’s wide eyes. He smirked, and Stian felt himself shiver. “This might be painful,” Eerikki whispered in his ear. Stian gasped wetly, feeling those hands start to move, caressing over his chest. “Do you remember your safeword?” Eerikki asked, just as quiet. 

 

“Lovett,” Stian gasped. 

 

“And if you can’t speak?” Eerikki grinned. 

 

“Snap or- or whistle as high as I can.” 

 

“And if those fail?” 

 

“Tug on your seiðr with mine,” Stian breathed. He was twitching now, and Eerikki grinned. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Stian groaned. Eerikki sucked one pretty pink nipple into his mouth and Stian  _ writhed. _ Eerikki restrained his hands above his head again and attached his feet to either end of the footboard. He gently grasped either knee and pulled Stian’s legs open. He laid them flat on the bed and secured them there, so that Stian’s legs were widely spread in right angles of either side of his hips. Stian’s hips twitched, but he had no leverage to thrust up from and was completely at Eerikki’s mercy. Eerikki smiled at the whine that rose from Stian’s throat and caressed his cheek. 

 

“Just a little longer now, shush, lovely.” Stian sniffled and gasped, tears gathering in his eyes as Eerikki dragged his fingers down Stian’s sensitive body. He circled patterns into quivering thighs and dragged lines down Stian’s fluttering chest. He gently grazed over Stian’s lower cheeks and grinned at the shiver he received. He kept his touches light and barely touched his boy at all. Within the first minute, Stian was hard and leaking. Eerikki sent a spark of cold to either nipple and Stian arched upwards with a soft shriek. He unwound, gasping and panting, and lay, tense but still, as Eerikki brushed over his nether hole. It fluttered for a moment and then Eerikki summoned black silk from the shadows and tied it around Stian’s eyes. 

 

“Eerikki?” Stian called, softly. He hiccupped. Eerikki smiled and ran fingers over Stian’s fluttering sides. 

 

“Just feel, lovely,” Eerikki said softly. “Almost done.” Stian shifted minutely and cast out with his senses. He gasped and arched when he felt a slick something press against his hole and trembled at the hand smoothing over his flank. He forced himself to relax and moaned as the slick finger breached his hole. It slid out, and then there was another slick something pressed against his hole, much colder than the last. A finger pressed in behind it and pressed it up so that it was nestled against Stian’s prostate and then retreated, leaving the small whatever it was there. One was pressed, gently, to his perineum, and stayed there when the hands moved away. One was pressed gently to each nipple, and enveloped them, so that the entirety of them were nestled inside the cool round-

 

Things. 

 

Stian went limp, trusting himself to his prince. He focused on his ears, and noted every shift of fabric. It took him a few moments to realise that Eerikki must have taken all of his clothing off, because although the bedsheets shifted with every movement he made, there was no rustling of fabric shifting against fabric. Eerikki was sitting  _ right there, _ naked and bright eyed, and Stian could neither see him nor touch him. He sighed, resigned, and pouted softly. He heard a deep chuckle and shivered. 

 

“What has you making that expression, beloved?” Eerikki called, gently. 

 

“You’re bare,” Stian replied, softly, “And I’m not allowed to look or touch.” 

 

Eerikki hummed. Stian gasped softly as gentle fingers danced from his enclosed nipples down to his twitching self. Stian whined when Eerikki gently grazed his fingers over hardened flesh and trailed them down to the soft hanging skin below. Eerikki danced fingers back up to Stian’s aching flesh and wrapped his fingers around it, stroking slowly twice. On the second stroke, Eerikki left something that constricted the base of Stian’s hardness. Stian whined pitifully and Eerikki stroked over his flank until he had calmed slightly. 

 

“Shush, my lovely. Your punishment has almost begun.” Stian froze completely, trembling. His eyes widened and snapped open under the fold and he felt a low whine of distress rising from his throat. It hadn’t  _ started _ yet?! He felt a pinch to his inner thigh and stilled. He blushed with shame when he remembered that his prince had asked him to remain quiet. Gentle fingers soothed over the pinch at his obedience and Stian sighed and melted back into the mattress. A gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek and Stian almost let out a soft hum of appreciation before remembering to stay silent. He pressed up against the lips gently instead, and was met with a small chuckle. 

 

“Once the punishment starts,” Eerikki said softly, “You are permitted to move and make noise if you need to, but I ask that you stay silent and still for as long as you can. The longer it takes for you to move or speak, the shorter the punishment is, but the two are not independent of each other. If you move or speak, then the punishment will be longer, no matter if you’ve done one or both. If you can remain ten minutes without moving or making noise, then you will be released and the punishment will stop. It will be a pleasant surprise and a testament to your control should you manage this. If you move or speak within the first five minutes, the time under the punishment will be tripled, and you must stay for a whole half hour. If you stay still and silent for over five minutes, then your punishment time will be doubled, and you’ll be under for twenty minutes. After the punishment is finished, I will give you two minutes to settle before releasing you from your bonds and the punishment’s, ah, instruments will be removed after the two minutes, but your sight will be returned immediately.” Eerikki stroked over Stian’s lips gently. “If you understand, please nod.” Stian nodded hesitantly and Eerikki kissed his cheek gently. “Very well. I will be using hourglasses to determine the timing. “ Eerikki smoothed a hand over Stian’s cheek and then stood from the bed. “You’ll know when it starts.” Stian tensed, not knowing what to expect, then realised that Eerikki was probably waiting for him to relax to start, and he forcibly slowly relaxed his muscles, staying aware of this action and that the punishment could begin at any time. A few moments after he relaxed, it started. 

 

Stian swallowed a scream and immediately tensed as all of the cold little things attached and in him started vibrating wildly. He felt the pleasure building and building and let out a silent sob, his mouth falling open. He hoped that didn’t count as a movement. He made sure his head stayed forward and his vocal chords stayed closed. He trembled there on the bed, coiled like a spring, and closed his eyes tightly. 

 

Ten minutes of this?

 

It had barely been a minute and he was struggling to adhere to the rules set for him. 

 

Eerikki gazed at his boy, his arms crossed. There was tension and strain in every one of his muscles and they were all tightly wound, tighter, even, than earlier when he’d been pressed up against Eerikki’s side. He was doing well, Eerikki noticed. Each breath was obviously consciously timed and his eyelids were fluttering. He was obviously using the minute twitchings to siphon off some of his tension, and it seemed to be working well for him. Eerikki was honestly impressed. He could feel the waves of overwhelming pleasure surging on the other side of the mate-bond, and he felt pride that his boy was able to control himself so thoroughly. He was already most of the way through his punishment, and at the eight minute mark Eerikki mused he would only give his boy five more minutes if he broke at this point. 

 

As soon as the last grain of sand hit the bottom of the glass, Eerikki turned the vibrator’s off and disappeared to Stian’s head to whisk the blind from his face. Stian’s eyes were clenched shut and Eerikki ran his fingers gently over them. 

 

“Relax, beloved,” Eerikki whispered, “it is over.” Stian whined softly and Eerikki smiled, running a hand through sweaty hair. “You did very well, my little wolf.” Eerikki pressed a kiss gently to Stian’s forehead and smiled softly. “Would you like a moment to yourself to reorient?” He asked gently. Stian nodded with tiny movements and Eerikki pressed one last kiss to his forehead before retreating to the window. 

 

When he looked out of it, he saw the three instigators of his fury receiving a thorough beat down by who he knew were the three most talented and vicious of the current class. He grinned ferally, pleased.  He heard a muffled, pleading whine from the bed and turned to see that Stian had finally managed to relax and had turned his head and buried it in the pillow it was cradled in. 

 

“Coming, love,” he called sweetly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAP 4  
> for anyone following M, currently the next chapter is under production and will be out sometime this week.   
> Hopefully  
> if nothing else comes up. 
> 
> enjoy!!!  
> I made this EXTRA SPECIAL for a SPECIAL SOMEONE.

Eerikki gently removed what Stian now recognized as metal orbs from Stian’s body and set them with their neighbors in a wooden bowl on his side table. He grinned ferally at Stian when he saw him staring and Stian blushed. Eerikki gently and slowly removed the ring from Stian’s still full penis, and smiled when Stian tried thrusting up into his hand. Eerikki bent over Stian to press a kiss to his lips. 

 

“Eerikki?” Stian mumbled. Eerikki raised an eyebrow and stroked a hand down Stian’s side. “A-am I allowed to come, now?” Eerikki smiled and nuzzled into Stian’s neck. 

 

“If you’d like, beloved. You took your punishment so well for me, you are deserving of a reward.” He ran his nose down to Stian’s collarbone and nipped the skin there. Eerikki relished in the hitch he heard in Stian’s breath and dragged his fingertips lightly down Stian’s side. “Did you have anything in mind, beloved?” Eerikki asked in a soft purr, “Would you like me to take you? Would you like to ride me instead?” Stian shivered and mewled softly, curling into Eerikki’s side. Eerikki grinned and pressed a soft kiss to Stian’s skin over the mark he’d made. He settled himself over Stian and slid down his body so that his head was level with Stian’s chest. “Or perhaps,” Eerikki growled softly, “You would like my mouth? You seem to have been fixed on it for some time now.” 

 

Stian’s breath hitched again and his mouth fell open when Eerikki lowered his head to suck a nipple into his mouth. Eerikki’s gaze was fixed onto Stian, entranced by the expressions that played so freely over his face. Stian’s face was so often closed off in a single minded focus to be better, faster, stronger than he already was. It gratified Eerikki that he was one of three people that Stian felt comfortable to let himself loosen up around, and the only person outside of his family that had earned his trust. Erikki had to tear himself from Stian’s abused nipple and slid himself back up so that he could nibble on Stian’s ear. 

 

“What will it be then, beloved?” Eerikki whispered, huskily, “What do you want from me?” 

 

Stian’s face burned red and he gasped, a low whine rising from his throat. He stared, eyes wide and unseeing, at the canopy of the bed, and Eerikki kissed him softly for a moment to regain his focus. 

 

“Stian, love?” He called gently, “What will it be?” 

 

If anything, Stian blushed darker, and the color stood starkly out from Stian’s usually paper-pale skin. He would have burned easily in the sun had he been a normal human, but the werewolf healing healed him faster than the sun burned him, and it only caused him mild discomfort. Seeing Stian blush so often in the past half a day had awakened the desire to see Stian blush as often as possible that Eerikki could remember from a few years prior. It fascinated him and he was curious as to whether or not the same methods as before would work. 

 

Stian mumbled something and Eerikki gave a little grin, nipping Stian’s bottom lip. 

 

“Sorry love, that was a bit too low for my hearing. What was that you said?” 

 

Stian fidgeted slightly before his eyes flickered up to catch Eerikki’s for a moment. Almost immediately they flickered down again, and the blush spread to his ears and neck.

 

“Your mouth, Eerikki,” whispered Stian. Eerikki grinned and pressed his lips against Stian’s more forcefully. When he came up to let his lover have some air, he pressed his sinful lips to Stian’s ear and whispered to him. 

 

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do taste you, do you, sweet?” Eerikki purred. 

 

Stian’s eyes were wide and his pupils were blown out in arousal. Eerikki leaned back slightly to take in the sight of him and he pressed a gentle kiss to Stian’s lips once more before sliding himself back down so that he could take in the sight of Stian’s erectness. 

 

It was a sizeable amount smaller than Eerikki’s own, but only because Eerikki himself sported a monster of a hardness, especially for his age. Stian’s cock was beautiful, perfectly proportionate to his body and a perfect thickness for Eerikki. He found that he could fit his hand perfectly around the shaft so that his fingers  _ just  _ formed a fist. Eerikki lowered his torso onto Stian’s legs and framed Stian’s hips with his elbows. Eerikki breathed in a scent that was purely  _ Stian _ before burying his nose in the scant hairs there. Stian mewled and tried to buck his hips, but he was held down fast by Eerikki’s body weight. Eerikki grinned at his lover and relished in the broken gasp he received for his efforts when he licked a stripe from the base of Stian’s shaft to the tip. He held the tip gently in his mouth and basked in the mewls and pants that he was gifted with. It tasted musky, and slightly salty, but sweet. Stian’s mouth fell open in a soundless  _ scream _ as Eerikki sucked Stian’s hardness into his mouth down to the base. 

 

“Ee-” gasp “rikki! L-lowe AH!” Stian screamed when Eerikki hummed around his shaft and withdrew slowly. Eerikki grinned at his blissed out lover and nosed under his shaft. 

 

“Here?” Stian whimpered when Eerikki pressed one of Stian’s balls into his mouth and  _ shrieked _ when he sucked. He was being loud, but he was doing a good job of keeping mostly still, so far. Eerikki released Stian’s scrotum and nosed underneath, at Stian’s perineum. “Here?” He nipped it and Stian’s thighs twitched, threatening to close over his head. Eerikki heard a stilted gasp and pressed himself forward to lap up the resultant spray of come that covered Stian’s stomach. Eerikki chuckled and raised his head for a moment, staring down at his lover. 

 

_ ‘Husband,’ _ his mind whispered, and he smiled. 

 

Eerikki leant down and mouthed along Stian’s hipbone. Stian’s breath caught when his eyes caught Eerikki’s. They were blown out, a thin, thin ring of blue around an ocean of arousal, and any and all doubts that Eerikki might not want this too were blown away by those eyes. Stian shivered and resisted the urge to buck when Eerikki’s fingers grazed over his lower cheek. “Or did you want my mouth here, beloved?” On the word ‘ _ here, _ ’ Eerikki ran his finger over Stian’s hole and pressed, lightly. Stian’s constant blush darkened instantly at the images that filled his mind. The red flush traveled down his neck and to his chest. His hardness twitched, and he opened and closed his mouth several times before settling with a slow nod. 

 

“More,” he breathed. 

 

Eerikki smiled predatorily and stroked over Stian’s thigh soothingly. “Will you turn over for me please, my sweet?” Stian shivered and pushed himself upwards onto his elbows. Eerikki pulled away and sat up on his knees. He watched Stian turn himself over on shaky, gangly limbs. “On your knees, lovely.” Eerikki said softly. Stian shifted his knees underneath him and Eerikki leant over to press Stian’s chest into the mattress. This forced his ass higher and Stian shifted. He felt exposed and that made him feel simultaneously risque and nervous. He calmed when he felt Eerikki steady his hips with his hands. Stian closed his eyes in pleasure when those large, warm hands slid over his cheeks and squeezed lightly. He took in a shuddering breath when he felt the hands separate his cheeks and buried his face in the blankets. 

 

Eerikki stared at the winking rosebud bared to his eyes. He sent a thread of séðir to it to clean it out and heard a low gasp. “Good?” he cautioned. Stian nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Better than good,” he murmured. Eerikki grinned and leant down to swipe his tongue along the crack. Stian mewled and Eerikki laved his tongue around his hole. Eerikki poked and prodded and pressed with his tongue. After several long minutes in which Stian writhed, after he had soaked Stian’s hole in so much saliva that it dripped from him and slicked Stian’s thighs, Eerikki sealed his lips over the hole and  _ sucked. _

 

Stian wailed and Eerikki kept sucking, massaging the pretty rosebud with his tongue as he did so. 

 

When Eerikki pulled away to look, Stian was shivering and his hole was pink and slick with spit, winking open and shut as if bidding him entrance. He stared, and Stian, who could feel his breath, felt the heat in his face increase. Once he had gotten back his breath, he shifted his upper body onto his elbows and lifted his chest so that he could crane his head around to look at Eerikki. 

 

When his eyes caught Eerikki’s, he gasped, lost for breath. 

 

He looked  _ sinful. _

 

Eerikki held his gaze steadily, and slid a finger easily into Stian’s hole. He felt Stian clench up around his finger and his gaze was full of so much  _ need _ in that moment that it took Eerikki’s breath away. 

 

“What do you need, my love?” Eerikki asked huskily, “What do you want?” 

 

Stian quivered there for a moment and his eyes scrunched shut before he opened his eyes again and sent a look so full of  _ want _ with those big, gold eyes of his that Eerikki had to take a moment to stop himself from coming right there. 

 

“You, Eerikki,” Stian murmured, “I want you. All of you. Inside me, please!” Eerikki slid a second finger into his lover, and then a third. It was only then that he had to pause and scissor his fingers to stretch Stian’s hole just a bit open. 

 

“Have you been playing with yourself, lovely?” Eerikki murmured. “Just how did you accomplish stretching your hole this much?” 

 

Stian was blushing a dark, intense shade of red, and Eerikki briefly entertained a thought as to whether or not blushing that intensely was even  _ healthy _ , no matter how delectable he looked while doing so. 

 

“I- the um,  in the carving apprenticeship that I started before training here I didn’t learn enough to be able to make things, ah,  _ intricate, _ but I got very good at, um,  smoothing things down…” Stian stumbled through the sentence, gasping or pausing whenever Eerikki’s fingers gave a particularly vicious twist. 

 

“Do you mean to tell me,” Eerikki growled, “That you  _ made yourself  _ a _ wooden phallus? _ ” He punctuated each word with a not-so-gentle jab into Stian’s prostate, and Stian writhed under him.

 

“Y-y-yes! Eerikki!” Stian stuttered, and Eerikki pulled his fingers from Stian’s now winking hole. He draped himself over Stian’s back and pressed his cock to the entrance of Stian’s hole. He groaned as it fluttered around the head of his shaft and pressed a soft kiss to Stian’s shoulder at his low whine. 

 

“If I move, Stian,” Eerikki rumbled, “then I will shove into you with one thrust and proceed to fuck you so far into the mattress that you won’t be able to move for the rest of the day.” Stian mewled at the imagery, but the sound petered out when Eerikki sank his teeth into Stian’s shoulder dangerously close to the mate-mark. “Therefore,” Eerikki continued when he had Stian’s attention, “ _ You _ will be pressing yourself back onto  _ me. _ ” Stian mewled again but eagerly pressed back, anxious to have the shaft seated inside of him. 

 

Eerikki groaned as the tight, wet heat that was Stian slid over his penis and clamped his teeth into Stian’s shoulder to ground himself. It took less than half a minute, and then Eerikki was seated, completely and snugly, into Stian. He unclenched his teeth from around Stian’s shoulder and nuzzled at the marks he hadn’t realized he was leaving. He laved over the area with his tongue and finished his ministrations with a final, gentle kiss. 

 

Eerikki started to thrust, slow, sensuous motions that rocked him directly into Stian’s prostate and pressed against Stian’s hole at an odd angle. Stian whined and pressed his face into his arms. Eerikki was worried for a moment before Stian pushed back on Eerikki’s instroke, making the angle just a little more punishing. The resulting filthy moan, however, sang to Eerikki’s blood, and he growled. He kept his pace, almost torturously slow,  as he reached up to tweak and tug at Stian’s nipples. Stian threw his head back in a long, drawn out  _ groan, _ and Eerikki did not slow his pace or stop, but he did soothe his hands down Stian’s side to help him along from the unexpected ejaculation. 

 

“Too much?” Eerikki whispered. 

 

“More,” Stian gasped, and Eerikki pressed a kiss to Stian’s shoulder before raising his torso so that he was standing on his knees, Stian sprawled out on the bed in front of him. Eerikki reached down with one hand to prod and tug at Stian’s hole and Stian gasped when the finger pushed inside along Eerikki’s cock. Stian let out a noise somewhere between a choked groan and a screech when Eerikki pressed his fingerpad harshly down on Stian’s prostate and  Stian’s third orgasm was torn from him too quickly, too intensely and too damned  _ good _ for him to recover right away. 

 

Stian stayed conscious and was still making little noises of pleasure, so Eerikki felt no need to stop. He ran his hands all along Stian’s body and mouthed along his spine, tearing shivers and little aborted movements from his lover. 

 

_ ‘Husband,’ _ the voice insisted, and Eerikki buried a smile in Stian’s hair. 

 

Stian, whether by overstimulation, spite, or pleasure (Eerikki was almost completely sure that Stian was in no pain. His werewolf senses made him acutely aware of  _ everything, _ and there had been times where Stian had gotten aroused from being  _ sore _ of all things), tightened up almost impossibly around Eerikki and all of Eerikki’s finely griped control was torn away from him in that moment. His hips snapped forward and he relished in the long, low, drawn out wail this tore from his lover. He was reasonably sure that the clenching of Stian’s hole was due to pleasure at this point, if the sound she made were any indication, and he growled low in his throat before leaning forward once more to  _ press _ Stian down into the mattress. 

 

“Want to knot you, love,” Eerikki growled, “You’ve said before that you’s entertained being held down and  _ taken _ by an alpha with a knot and I have looked into it.” He was almost incoherent, but the words were growled directly into Stian’s ear. Stian was nodding feverishly. 

 

“Please, please, Eerikki, please! You’re my alpha, want it, need it,  _ please- _ ” Stian choked on a whine when he felt the base of Eerikki’s cock expanding, chanting variations of  _ ‘gods yes,’ ‘please, more,’  _ and  _ ‘take me, Alpha!’ _ this only spurred Eerikki on further, and as he forced his knot into Stian, he bit down harshly on Stian’s mating mark. Stian howled,  _ legitimately howled, _ as bright the bright, golden and blue lights of their respective auras suddenly manifested to sight and whirled around them in a cacophony of pleasure. 

 

Stian was torn through four more  _ consecutive _ orgasms before the magic spiraled down, and another dry orgasm as Eerikki’s seed hit his inner walls for the first time that night. It was hot, filthy, and felt absolutely sinful as the sperm just kept coming and coming. Stian had just about melted into the mattress at this point, content to let his Alpha gently rock the knot within him to stimulate Stian’s anus and the knot. Still gently being rocked on his knees, Stian gasped as Eerikki’s knot deflated enough that he could fuck Stian’s passage again, but it wasn’t enough to be able to pull out. The slow gentle fucking lasted at least another three hours. By Stian’s probably very sketchy estimate, it took about half an hour to forty-five minutes for Eerikki’s knot to deflate enough to fuck gently into him again. At that point, Eerikki’s knot would swell back up and he would flood Stian’s insides with another round of creamy white seed. After the sixth time of this, Eerikki gently and slowly lowered them onto their sides so that Eerikki was wrapped around Stian. Eerikki patiently waited for his knot to go down, and then pressed something slightly cold and heavy into Stian’s hole. Stian moaned pleasurably at the pressure on his rim, but otherwise, he didn’t really mind. 

 

He certainly wasn’t complaining. 

 

Dalia re-entered the room at noon after Stian had fallen asleep to switch out the food trays. Eerikki made sure to cover them both with the comforter before he invited Dalia in, and when she frowned at the still-full tray, he asked her to either eat it herself or give it to someone else who might need it. WHen she inquired as to  _ why _ they had not eaten, Eerikki grinned and told her that they had gotten  _ distracted.  _ She fled the room with a pink face after that comment. 

 

When Stian woke, the first thing he noticed was the smell of food and the rumble of his stomach. 

 

The second thing he noticed was the gentle press of warm, heavy arms around him and the line of warmth all along his back. 

 

The third thing he noticed was the almost-uncomfortable-but-also-very-erotic sensation of his swollen, stuffed tummy and the press of what he thought to be metal at his hole. 

 

He heard a whistling sigh from behind himself and his ears flicked back to register Eerikki’s heartbeat. 

 

He was sleeping. 

 

And Stian’s animal appendages had decided to come out and play, apparently. 

 

Stian closed his eyes again and smiled, pressing back into the warm embrace of his  _ HusbandAlphaMateLover.  _

 

Everything else could wait, for at least a few more minutes. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eerikki is the prince and his father is upset that he's married. 
> 
> Everything goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys 
> 
> GUYS  
> I'M SORRY  
> SCHOOL WORK IS A THING  
> ALSO MY DANCE TEACHER KEEPS PUTTING MORE OBLIGATIONS ON ME AND I'M GETTING PISSED BUT IF I LEAVE THE STUDIO NOW SHE'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE AS MANY STUDENTS AS SHE NEEDS TO SUPPORT HERSELF SO I'M GETTING MY MOTHER TO GO WITH ME TO TELL HER THAT I'M QUITTING AFTER THE RECITAL SO SHE DOESN'T PRESSURE ME INTO STAYING BECAUSE I'M A PUSHOVER LIKE THAT AND SHE'S A VERY PERSUASIVE FIFTY-SOMETHING-YEAR-OLD.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for the wait

The years passed quickly, and then Eerikki was leaving with all four of his intended companions to the castle.

 

He didn’t pick Stian. He didn’t need to. At age 16, Stian was the best swordsman ever to grace the halls of the small fief, better than the instructor himself, who was chosen from among the best from the castle of the rulers of the kingdom. The instructor was being sent back to the castle main with Eerikki and his four. Of course, he talked the decision over with Stian before executing it. No need for him to worry and stress his intended unduly. Stian, Dalia, Eerikki, and Wulf, the second best of the small fief, were in the carriage as the instructor and little Ethan sat outside in the front, a trusted servant of the king steering the horses. 

 

Eerikki smiled softly and stroked Stian’s hair. Stian was still small for his age, but he had grown into himself and become fierce. He was no longer a small boy bent on staying with his only friend. Once Eerikki had soothed his fears and confirmed that Stian would not be going anywhere, Stian had settled into his niche. He found a friend in Wulf, who was two years older than him, and took Wulf under his wing. Wulf, also an outcast, but avoided for his perceived savagery, was twice as fierce as Stian and it was because of him that Stian had been able to become so comfortable with himself.  Eerikki was gratified to learn that Wulf beat down anyone who tried to mess with Stian, who would not defend himself against anyone outside of classes for fear of mortally injuring them. Once Wulf, a hulking giant for his age, learned of  Stian’s Verulfr status, Stian had someone to spar with. Wulf revealed that he was a quarter mountain giant, and thus his skin was impervious to most blades and claws. After a year or two of them sparring together, both were more comfortable with their forms and had more control of their strength. They ruthlessly sparred their way to the top of the ranks and held their positions for the top two students for the few years it took Eerikki to be old enough to go back to the castle. 

 

Ethan, the little devil, was mostly unnoticeable, and very sweet, so he was able to become friends and gossip partners with most of the staff of the small fief at the age of twelve. He was still a beauty, Eerikki had eyes, of course, but he was well aware that the Instructor, Ivan, was intending to court the boy once he came of age. As a half-phoenix, Ivan had retained his youth, and though he was well over the age most men died, he looked not a day over his prime. As phoenixes were born with fate-intended life mates, Eerikki had his suspicions that Ethan was Ivan’s, but he had yet to bring it up with either of them. All of his shadows were aware and accepting of the fact that Eerikki and Stian were bondeds. Unlike Eerikki’s father, who had held a ceremony for his shadows, Eerikki would not. He would integrate them separately into their places and have them build their own ways up their respective ladders. That way, their subordinates would trust them and would give them fealty and trust much easier than if they were thrust on top of the chain of command. Eerikki had already gifted all of them, including Ivan, with various pieces of sapphires set in jewelry on blue threads. Eerikki wore a ring, Stian an earring, Dalia an anklet, Wulf a pendant, Ethan an armband and Ivan a bracelet. They were small and inconspicuous and formed a mindlink between them all. Eerikki twirled his fingers around Stian’s earring and Stian hummed, leaning back against his legs from his position on the floor of the carriage. Wulf smiled fondly at them and Dalia’s eyes glittered in amusement. It entertained them to no end that Eerikki and Stian, the two most professional and distant people in their group, fell apart into domestic contentedness when they so much as spotted the other. It annoyed Eerikki, but Stian was just happy to have more than one friend. 

 

Stian frowned a moment and sat up straighter, rising from the floor to press his ear against the door of the carriage. 

 

“Ambush,” He murmured, and kneeled on the seat closest to the front. He unlatched the fabric frame and pulled Ethan inside with a muttered, “Sorry,” to Ivan before shutting it again and passing a startled Ethan to Dalia. Sure enough, a few moments later the carriage slowed to a halt and soon came the sounds of Ivan yelling, the clash of blade on blade and the smell of burnt flesh. After half of a minute, Stian launched himself out of the carriage  and deftly stabbed two men approaching with his daggers.  He danced out of the way of another and sliced open his wrist, giving him the opportunity to nick his sword and gut him with it. 

 

“Wulf, other side!” Stian called, and Wulf sprang from the door, knocking their would be assailant to the ground. Stian threw a knife behind him, seemingly at nothing, and it struck a man in the throat as he rushed towards Wulf from behind. Wulf gutted the man in front of him and turned to parry the man coming up behind him. More men came towards Stian and he growled lowly, His eyes flashing as he parried and struck them down at lightening speed. Most of his movements were so fast that they blurred, and by the time he finished and all the men were down, he was breathing heavily, and his wolf ears were twitching on his head. Eerikki sighed in relief and then frowned. How had they known He would be coming this way? And if they had, had they brought so many in the hopes of kidnapping him? An arrow whizzed at Stian but he cut it in half and sent a knife flying. A dull thump and a strangled scream were heard from the treetops, and then a body fell from the tree. 

 

“Stian,” Eerikki called. 

 

“I was waiting to see whether or not he would actually try and shoot me,” Stian replied a little breathlessly, “He smelled half and half.” 

 

Ivan came rushing over and yanked Ethan from the carriage. Ethan wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and Ivan crushed Ethan to his chest, buried his nose into Ethan’s hair. Stian smiled at the sight, his eyes slightly crazed, and Eerikki sighed. “Stian,” Eerikki called again. Stian’s eyes snapped to him and Eerikki waved his hand to clean all the blood off of him. Stian started and then threw himself into Eerikki’s arms, breathing shakily. Eerikki gently ran soothing fingers through Stian’s hair and breathed in his scent. All was well. 

 

He turned and waved his fingers to Wulf and Wulf smiled at Eerikki in thanks, scooping Dalia into his lap. They had formed a sibling bond through the sapphires, and Eerikki was grateful that they had each other to lean on like the rest of his little group. It was easier that they could all pair off when  they needed to. Dalia had also formed a sibling bond with Ethan and Stian, and both Ethan and Stian had formed brother bonds to Wulf. There were strong platonic bonds between all of them, but the bonds towards Eerikki were all platonic fealty bonds, save Stian. The strongest two bonds were the ones between Eerikki and Stian, and Stian and Ethan. Eerikki and Stian because they were bonded deeply thrice; Once by séðir marriage, once by a verulfr mate-bond, and once by a blood bathed stone mindlink. 

 

Stian gripped Eerikki’s collar and buried his head into the crook of Eerikki’s neck. Eerikki turned back towards him and ran a hand soothingly down his back. Stian relaxed and leaned his weight against Eerikki. “I’m here, beloved,” Eerikki murmured, “I’m right here. Everyone’s safe.” Stian blew out a sigh and the tension bled from his form. His ears shifted smaller and his tail disappeared, but his ears didn’t completely go back to normal. Eerikki frowned. “Are your fangs still down?” He asked softly. Stian nodded and shuffled closer, pressing his form up against Eerikki’s. Eerikki hummed softly and ran fingers over Stian’s hair, passing magic over his head with the stroke. The glamour settled in place and Stian made a low sound in his throat, shivering against Eerikki. Eerikki smiled down at him and wrapped both hands around Stian’s waist. 

 

“Is that too much magic, beloved? Or is it alright? I figured you wouldn’t want the driver to see.” Eerikki glanced to the right. The driver still sat behind the horses, still faced front, and his expression was no longer one of abject terror, but he seemed to have realised how powerful the people sitting behind him were. 

 

“‘S good,” Stian mumbled. “Feels good.” 

 

Eerikki smiled. “It’s not too good, right? I got it right this time?” 

 

Stian nodded and just went limp, trusting his alpha to hold up his body weight. Eerikki took it in stride, discreetly scooping him up and gently setting him on one of the cushion seats inside the carriage. He propped Stian up against the wall and quietly asked Wulf to watch him for a moment. 

 

Eerikki stepped out of the carriage and nodded to Ivan, who nodded back and tracked every movement Eerikki made with his eyes, still clutching Ethan to himself. 

 

“Why did we stop, driver?” Eerikki asked, his eyes hard. 

 

“T-there was a man standing in the middle of the road.” He replied. 

 

“Oh? I Was told by you, I might add, before we left, that the carriage would clear any obstruction on the path and that the doors were enchanted not to open for anyone except those inside as long as the carriage was moving.” Eerikki raised an imperious eyebrow. “So  _ why _ did you stop moving?” The driver made no reply. 

 

“So he does know about the marriage bond, then.” Eerikki smiled. “You could have told me my father wanted more time to prepare and set the court against me. It’s not your fault you have a stupid king, of course.” The driver looked up at him with wide eyes. “Are there any more, ah,  _ delays _ planned?”  Eerikki inquired. 

 

The driver nodded and Eerikki smiled. “Thank you. I’ll just sit up front here with my bonded, then.” Eerikki’s face darkened when he turned away. He caught Ivan’s eyes and nodded towards the carriage. Ivan huffed and carried Ethan into the carriage. 

 

“Can you walk yet, beloved?” Eerikki asked softly, “We’re sitting up front.” 

 

Stian nodded tiredly and rose from his seat. Eerikki helped him on top of the carriage and raised the sides so that it would be harder for Stian to fall off. Eerikki sat behind the driver and studied his nail. 

 

“The bodies, Majesty,” Stian called softly. Eerikki started. 

 

“Oh, you did make a mess, didn’t you, Stian? I guess I should, then.” Eerikki waved his hand and the bodies were repaired. They aligned themselves neatly side by side along the side of the road and Eerikki could see the driver swallow. Stian rolled his eyes at Eerikki’s impetuousness and grinned. The weapons cleaned themselves and were grouped together. Eerikki gave a flick of a finger and they vanished into his séðir space. 

 

Eerikki hummed as the carriage started moving and brought up a shield around the whole entourage and anchored it to the center of the carriage itself, a small metal piece on the underside.

 

Stian moaned softly and melted onto the top of the carriage, boneless and blissed for more than a few moments. As the other half of Eerikki’s magic bond, any magic Eerikki used could not touch him with the intent to hurt. As his other half of the mate bond, any magic Eerikki used brought him pleasure. As part of the mind bond, the feeling of his magic was amplified. 

 

Eerikki sent a touch of magic towards Stian’s pants; a cleaning spell. Stian shuddered and murmured out a thank you before gingerly rolling onto his stomach. 

 

Stian sighed as Eerikki turned to hand him a crossbow. He set it with one of the bolts from the quiver Eerikki handed to him and shivered from the thrum of magic that passed through the shield when the carriage started moving. 

 

This was going to be a long trip. 

 

……………

 

Throughout the rest of the journey, Stian only ended up having to shoot five people, all mages, all hiding in the treetops. They’d been using magic to hide themselves from magic users, of which Stian was not. As a werewolf, his superior sight picked them out of the trees if not easily, quickly, because of all of the hiding games Eerikki used to play with him when they were small. Eerikki used to be able to find Eerikki only because of his scent, but when Eerikki learned how to mask that as well, he became very familiar with the different techniques of hiding oneself with magic. He could find them quickly enough if he was focused and was using his extra senses, but if he wasn’t actively looking, he would have probably missed them. 

 

It helped that Eerikki had given him a quiver of iron bolts. Iron was unaffected by magic, and thus cut through most magic shields fairly easily. This way, he didn’t have to waste time looking for a hole in their shields and could just shoot them in the arm to stop them from spell casting. More often than not, the holes in the shields were centered over their head or heart, making the blow of the bolt fatal. 

 

The rest of the men were pushed out of the way by Eerikki’s magic shield, and they stared, awed, and a little fearfully, at how easily their future prince controlled this large amount of magic, and how nonchalant he was about using it for his servants, as well. The king never really used his magic for anyone but himself, and not very often, so the appearance of the glowing blue shield made more than a few men drop to their knees in fealty. 

 

(Eerikki made sure to mark those men with his magic. He wasn’t going to let his father punish men for having common sense and yielding to someone obviously more powerful than they.)

 

When they finally approached the castle gates, Stian’s ears perked up and he shifted upright. 

 

‘ _ Stay on guard,’ _ Stian said through the link, ‘ _ I can’t be sure if they’re actually going to harm us, but there are many powerful auras watching us, and I don’t know where they’re watching from.’ _ Eerikki sent his affirmation of the fact through the link and then they all felt him slam the walls around the connections up. A few seconds later they all felt something big and heavy slam into the mental walls. After battering the walls several more times, the creature retreated, and Eerikki felt his people setting up their own mental defenses. Eerikki blinked out of his mind to see Stian looking worriedly down at him. 

 

Eerikki smiled reassuringly up at him and Stian tentatively returned the gesture. 

 

“We’ll be okay,” Eerikki murmured. 

 

Of course, that was when a flood of iron arrows flowed through Eerikki’s shield and Stian collapsed because of the lone iron arrow that caught him in the neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I apologize for the wait but not the cliffhanger. XD


End file.
